In the related art, as a heat exchanging ventilation device of this type, a heat exchanging ventilation device, which is installed in a building, introduces outdoor air from an outdoor air supply port, and supplies the outdoor air into a room via a built-in heat exchange element, is known (for example, see PTL 1).
Hereinafter, the heat exchanging ventilation device will be described with reference to FIG. 6.
FIG. 6 is a view for explaining a heat exchanging ventilation device of the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 6, ventilator main body 101 is installed in a roof rear space or a ceiling rear space in a building. Fresh air outside the room is introduced from outdoor air supply port 102, passes through heat exchange element 103 built in ventilator main body 101, and is supplied into the room via indoor air supply port 104. On the other hand, indoor dirty air is introduced from indoor air exhaust port 105, passes through heat exchange element 103, and is exhausted to the outside the room via outdoor air exhaust port 106. Outdoor fresh air introduced from outdoor air supply port 102 and indoor dirty air in the room introduced from indoor air exhaust port 105 are transferred by air supply fan 109 and air exhaust fan 110 connected to electric motor 107 through the same shaft 108 via heat exchange element 103.